Patent Document 1 has described a structure for use in a vehicle including a capacitor and a secondary battery in which the secondary battery is arranged above the capacitor or such a structure in which the capacitor is arranged above the secondary battery. Patent Document 2 has described a structure in which a battery is arranged in a trunk room.